


空床症。

by Reeno



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一次延时狩猎中每个人都被迫配成一对；Vaako最终单独呆在了屋里，却只发现独自睡觉并没那么容易。</p>
            </blockquote>





	空床症。

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty Bed Syndrome.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576198) by [Lady_Talla_Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe). 



> Permitted by Lady_Talla _Doe, to let me translate this sweet story into Chinese. Not betad, all mistakes are mine.

Vaako叹气，倒回大床上；距离上一回儿他独自入眠感觉就像是过了一辈子。大概在一个月之前，Riddick解散了舰队，停止了它正在进行的任务转而投入进一场小小的边缘之旅。他没有指明自己在找些什么，但作为Marshal王，他也没这必要。

 

不幸的是，他们乘坐的那艘船比起Basilica号要小上不止多少-私人寝室的数量有限，而那些可供选择的房间又小又不安全。高阶官员两两一对，二人同寝来将任何试图刺杀的行为降至最小可能是Riddick的主意。Riddick通知他会和他绑到一块儿的时候，Vaako正被安排至指挥官区。

 

起初这有点叫人吃惊，进入那些小屋而里头只有一张床。他真该意识到那饲养员字面意义上地表述了那些。这并不该困扰他；他习惯了在有人陪同的状况下入眠，但那同伴通常而言是女性。在一张大床的两边分开睡觉，然后在一个结实身板的环绕里醒过来是个非常新颖的体验。

 

头天晚上，这非常叫人不安。Vaako几乎在他的Marshal王的手臂环上他腰间的同一时刻醒了过来，被拉向那狂怒星人紧贴着他。他僵了住，短暂地被那行为震傻了。但Riddick睡得很沉，对自己第一指挥官的险境毫无所知。他尝试了移走那条胳膊，小心翼翼地，但毫无建树。因为Vaako确准Riddick的动物本能会先行苏醒，他没有摇晃那男人，没有推动那问题。

 

然后就这么着了。

 

每天晚上，Vaako会先下班，不管Riddick怎么想他们的，死亡教徒不是死人。Vaako需要营养，住所，睡眠。如同任何其他的造物一样，没有那些他就会灭亡。

 

所以他首先滑入被子，时常在Riddick回到他们屋之前就睡着了。床陷下去的时候他会短暂地醒来，但又会足够及时地掉回黑暗。然后，当然的，Riddick会睡着，接着突然间那稍大的个头就会胶着到他的背后。起初的几天里Vaako会醒，并在好几个小时里一直醒着。但时间长了，他就向自己的生理需求妥协，放弃了瞪着那片黑暗。那里显然没给他屯着任何答案。恼人的是，这怪异的夜间干扰发生得越长，他就对此越发适应。他和Riddick一起睡就像自己曾和Vaako夫人一起时那么沉。

 

好吧，那并不怎么对。和那精明的老婆一起时Vaako总是睡得很浅；那些日子里，即使一睡不醒也不是什么能惊吓到他的事儿。如果她一旦认为他已经超出掌控，他毫不怀疑她会放弃他。

 

不得安宁地，Vaako翻了个身，面朝Riddick的那边。通常，他只需要几分钟就能睡着。但今晚上平静就是无法降临。他的心情一团糟，恼火如同千足虫般在他的皮肤上爬来爬去；似乎不管他怎么调整姿态都舒服不起来。床要么就是不够冷——要不就是太冷了，他的脚都冻了起来。或者是他的枕头太平。要不就是太高。甚至有一刻，他发誓床上有一颗石子儿；但其实那儿除了条床单折痕外什么都没有。

 

他在床上翻来覆去，踢掉被子，然后再把它抓过来。床感觉上去太大了，而他那一边却没有足够的空间。

 

轻吼着，Vaako放弃伪装客气，滚进了Riddick那边凉凉的床单。立刻的，他感到自己的身体安定下来，四肢终于达成一份舒适的协议。不作他想，他闭上眼睛，在疲惫袭上双眼的时候叹息。

 

Vaako睡着了，手臂塞在他的Marshal王的枕头底下，蜷着身体对着房间内Riddick的那一边。

 

-

-

 

一份重量降落在床垫上，在他的胯边下沉。Vaako从睡眠中回归，朝着那暗影眨了眨睡意朦胧的眼睛。他皱眉，被惹恼了；他才刚刚睡着，干什么又要被叫醒？那影子笑起来，分化成Riddick；Vaako咕哝了什么，闭上眼睛。那有可能是一句侮辱，又或者是叫他走开，他不能确定。床垫上升，一个温暖的东西在他盖着毯子的胯上停歇了一下，然后离去。Riddick回复了句什么东西，但他诚然什么都没听出来。

 

下一件事他所知的，床又陷了下去，一双手捞起他，短暂地将他移开床，把他推离。Vaako嘶声，在他的腿接触到冰凉床单的时候低吼；他向前移动，手臂蜷在胸前，将自己嵌进那个滑入毯子里的温暖。Riddick笑了，他模糊地意识到自己正挤着那狂怒星人，把他当成毯子一般地钻了过去。但那饲养者似乎并不介意；他又说了些什么，而Vaako没怎么抓到那句话，但那听起来像是“ _猜你是想我了。_ ”温暖，结实的手臂环住他，睡意将他拽落之前Vaako没有来得及作出回应。

 

-

-

 

Riddick低头朝着那睡着的Necro微笑。Vaako的致意不像是在很长一段时间内他能够遗忘的。当他将那男人摇醒，告知他睡到了错误的那一边时，Vaako模糊地盯着他，然后说，“ _我想你了。_ ”

 

见鬼的如果那不是他曾听过的最亲切的话语。

 

笑着，Riddick躺下来，将他睡着的指挥官塞得更近。

 

-END-


End file.
